Thought He was Happy
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Troy is dating a girl that's not Gabriella. Gabriella doesn't like this girl, but keeps it from Troy because she thinks he's happy...but is he? Rated K because of one cuss word.


I sighed heavily as I sat on my best friend since third grade's bed. He was sitting in his computer chair working on the last of his homework for the day while I sat there staring at the ceiling, listening to his ipod.

We are both juniors in high school and, as stated before; we have been friends since third grade. We are actually so close, that people have mistaken us as a couple. But we're not.

"Finally." Troy muttered as he tossed the pencil on his desk.

"Took you long enough!" I said, smirking lightly.

"Well excuse me." He replied, sitting down on his bed.

We were inseparable and nothing would _ever_ change that. Nothing _could_ ever change that bond.

Troy sighed, completely content with his life at the moment. He had the beast friends, an awesome basketball team, and a girlfriend.

That's right, I said it! He has a girlfriend! This one has been going good for about two weeks now…but there's just something about this girl that makes me want to hate her, but she's too perfect not to like.

Two weeks ago (I, personally, find it ironic that this happened a day or so after she found out about my and Troy's tight friendship…) I heard people saying un-true things about me. Things about me that were twisted into something completely not true. Weird, huh?

Sometimes I'd catch her looking at me, well, more like glaring at me. But I do a double talk and her hazel eyes are perky and happy like they are most of the time with a smile on her face.

"Oh jeez…my date with Tara is in a half and hour! I gotta go get ready!" he exclaimed after looking at the clock. He had planned on taking Tara, his girlfriend, out to dinner tonight.

I giggled as I watched Troy run to his closet.

"I better go, mum will want me home soon anyways." I said, collecting my things.

"Alright Gabs. I'll see you tomorrow!" he called to the brunette who was running down that stairs. Little did he know, he'd see his best friend a little sooner than tomorrow.

"Ditto!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out his front door.

I got into my car and put the key in the ignition and slowly pulled out of the driveway.

It was a drive to my house, but not a terribly long one. I lived on the borderline of two counties. So when I first started high school, my mom had to decide between East High and West High. She obviously chose East High.

I pulled out into the intersection a few moments after the light turned green. As I was making the turn, I heard a squeaking of wheels before I saw and heard absolutely nothing.

-

**(A/N: I will have MUCH difficulty writing this due to the fact that it's not Troy and Gabriella…so bear with me!)**

Troy and Tara were at their table in the restaurant, talking about anything and everything under the sun. They were both enjoying themselves as they ate. It has been a little over a half an hour after the accident with Gabriella, which Troy didn't even know about at the moment.

"Tonight has been absolutely amazing Troy." Tara said as they walked out.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, wrapping an arm around her. **(A/N: This is killing me right now…)**

She leaned into him as they walked back to his car. He opened the door for her and shut it gently after she got in and walked quickly around to the drivers' side before putting the key into the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

When his cell phone rang, he glanced at it quickly, looking puzzled at what he saw. It was Mrs. Montez's cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Troy! Thank goodness! Listen…there's been an accident!" she said quickly into her phone.

"What?! What's wrong?" he asked. Tara looked over at him worriedly.

"I-it's Gabriella. She's been in an accident Troy. I'm at the hospital waiting for them to let me see her. All they've told me so far is that none of her injuries are life threatening and that she conscious." She said.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"Thank you Troy. I have a feeling she'd be asking for you anyways." She replied. Troy smiled a little.

"I'll see you in a few Mrs. Montez." He said, a little more relived to know that Gabriella was okay at the moment. He hung up and looked over at Tara.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short. Gabriella was in an accident." He said.

She restrained herself from rolling her eyes and plastered on a fake smile.

"That's fine! Is she alright?" she asked him.

"At the moment she's okay." He said. She nodded and looked out the window, sighing.

He stopped in front of her house, since it was on the way to the hospital, and put his car in park.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like you spend more time with that…_Gina_ girl than you do with me?" she asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" he asked, confused.

"It just seems like…I dunno. Like I'm not important or something." She said.

"God no Tara! You're very important! What brought this up?" he asked her.

"I just figured that you would be spending more time with me than more time with her, I mean…I'm a little more important don't you think?" she asked.

"_Gabriella_ and you both mean a lot to me. What has gotten into you? You haven't had a problem with her before!" he exclaimed.

"I actually have had a HUGE problem with her spending more time with you than I am with you!" she exclaimed.

"That's not true! You're in ALL of my classes at school and I only see Gabriella for an hour or so after school, _maybe_!" he said, getting worked up about it.

"Why are you defending her so much?" Tara asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Because I've known her for eight _years_! I've only known you for a month. Because she was the first person to see who I really was." He answered.

"You love her don't you?" Tara asked, it sounded more like a statement.

"As a sister, yes." He answered, trying to convince himself the same thing.

"That's _bull_ Troy." She said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're going to have to choose between me and her. Which is it?" she said rather rudely.

-

Troy walked quickly through the hospital doors, searching for Mrs. Montez in the waiting room. He had no such luck.

"What room is Gabriella Montez in?" he asked the lady at the front desk.

She typed in '_Gabriella Montez_' into a text box and hit enter. Her name popped up.

"Room 12 on the third floor." She lady answered, giving a small smile.

"Thank you." Troy said quickly, smiling back a little. He walked onto the elevator the moment the doors opened, pressed the number three and watched the doors close. Time seemed to go on for hours until the moment the doors re-opened revealing a whole new floor. He walked down, looking at each and every room number, hearing people cough or groan in pain from various rooms. It was a rather depressing feeling that hung about the halls of that hospital. He finally spotted room 12 and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Mrs. Montez say.

He opened the door and walked in, seeing my face brighten instantly.

"Hey." He said softly as he walked to the opposite side of the bed Mrs. Montez was on.

"Hi." Came my quiet and exhausted voice.

He kissed my forehead warmly before sitting down in a nearby chair.

"I'm going to go get some coffee and let you guys talk for a little while." Mrs. Montez said, excusing herself.

We both nodded, thankful that they could have some alone time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me gently. I tried to sit up but almost screamed in pain.

"Hey…..relax Gabriella. You're fine." He said as he hastened to calm me from the pain searing through my entire body.

"It just hurts so much." I whimpered helplessly.

He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around me without having me feel any pain whatsoever.

"I know Elle. I know…just take a deep breath and relax, okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head against his chest and I took deep, shaky breaths.

He pulled back a little to find my tear stained, pained face looking at his peaceful yet worried face.

I sighed, wiping my tears. "Look at me. I'm a wreck." I said.

"No you're not." Troy assured me.

I looked at him like he was nuts. "My hair is a mess, I'm all cut and bruised up, I'm all pale…I'm a mess!" I said.

He chuckled a little; I was definitely the same old stubborn Gabriella Montez.

I tried to lie back down but I groaned as the pain started to come back.

"Let me try something…" he said. He _very_ carefully got behind me, making sure that he didn't hurt me, and carefully and slowly pulled me towards him.

Instead of resting his arms around my waist where he knew most of the pain was, he took both of my hands and interlaced my fingers with his, letting them lay on his knees that were on either side of my. I sighed, feeling comfortable for the first time that night. It just felt right.

"Better?" he asked quietly. I nodded, happy to actually sit up.

"Much." I replied quietly, leaning back against his torso.

It was quiet for the next few minutes. Both of us got lost in our own thoughts. I hope he had a good time at- oh no! His date!

"I didn't…interrupt your date with Tara did I?" I asked worriedly. I felt him stiffen when I said her name.

"You did, but um…it was actually good that you did." He said carefully.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously…he was trying to hide something from me.

"I just…found out some more stuff about her than I knew." He replied.

"Like what?" I asked, urging him on. Normally he would just come right out and tell me without even giving me a chance to ask…there is something wrong.

"Stuff." He said bluntly.

"Troy…." I warned, signaling to him that I was positive that there was something bothering him.

**Troy's P.O.V.-**

What was I supposed to say? That I found out that Tara hated her and that I realized that I….loved _her_, not Tara?

I took a deep breath. "I ended our relationship, Gabriella." I said seriously.

"What?" Gabriella asked, clearly puzzled. I looked down at her sitting against me, barely making out the confused face she was making.

"She started…acting up and she was being really cruel about….you." I confessed.

"So you broke up with your girlfriend because of me?" she asked quietly.

I was quiet for a moment or two. "Yeah." I finally answered.

"But Troy-"she tried. I cut her off.

"But Tara made me realize something, Elle. Something important." I said.

"What's that?" she asked. I took a few deep breaths…I felt her squeeze both of my hands, urging me to continue.

"She made me realize that…" I began, getting closer to her ear. "…I love you." I whispered.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"I, Troy Bolton, am in love with my long time friend, Gabriella Montez." I replied.

"Oh my god." She stated quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, wondering whether or not I made the right decision telling her.

"Oh my god…Troy…!" she mumbled.

"Gabriella…full sentences would be nice!" I said nervously.

"I…..love you too, Troy." She replied quietly, squeezing my hands again.

"Really?" I asked…stunned.

"Really." She replied, I knew she was smiling.

**Gabriella's P.O.V-**

I felt him kiss the top of my head gently.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

"S-so what does this make us?" I asked.

"Okay, if I'm gonna do this; I'd like to see your face." He said. I felt him slip from behind me and position my pillows so that I remained sitting up.

I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Gabriella Montez…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me gently.

"Well I'd have to think about that…" I said. He chuckled as he shook his head, his shaggy hair in his eyes.

"I'd love to be." I answered.

He leaned down to my level. "I'm happy to hear that Elle." He said, smirking.

Before I could say anything, his lips covered mine. It was the most sensational, spine tingling, and passionate kiss I have ever felt in my entire life. It was filled with passion and love. It was our first kiss together and we both hoped it wouldn't be our last.

-

**Nobody's P.O.V.-**

"Oh no….." was heard outside of Gabriella's door.

Troy, Gabriella, and Mrs. Montez looked around.

"…not _Gabriella_ Montez!" quickly followed to remark.

The doctor walked in.

"You!" Gabriella said, pointing at the doctor 'evilly'.

"Ew! It's you!" the doctor said, continuing with the playful banter.

The doctor's name was Ben Ferley. He has been a friend of the Montez's considering he only lives a few houses down from them. He was like a big kid at heart.

"Shut up!" Gabriella shot back.

He chuckled before looking at her chart. "How are we feeling Gabriella?" he asked nicely.

"Definitely sore, but better than when I first came in." she answered. Troy squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back.

"You have two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and you probably pulled some muscles some places. The best thing for you to do is just lay back and rest. We will be keeping you overnight and making sure that everything is set to heal. I need you to let a nurse know right away if you feel at all uncomfortable okay Gabriella?" he explained.

She nodded. "Have a good night you guys." He said.

"You too." Mrs. Montez said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You should go home, Troy. I'll call you if anything changes." Mrs. Montez said.

"Absolutely not! I'll be staying here tonight." He said quickly.

"At least call your parents. Troy. They should know where you are." Gabriella said.

He nodded. "I'll be right back." He said. He stood up and kissed her cheek before walking out to call his parents.

Mrs. Montez just shook her head at the sight of her daughter blushing.

"You two make an adorable couple, you know." She said. Gabriella blushed harder.

"Um…..thanks." she said. Mrs. Montez just smiled happily.

-

"Gabriella Montez…you are free to go!" Dr. Ferley said.

"Finally!" Gabriella said, clearly relieved to be going home.

"What…you didn't enjoy spending time with me?" Ben asked her 'pitifully'.

"Um….no." she said as Troy helped her up.

"I'm hurt Montez!" Ben exclaimed to Gabriella. Mrs. Montez laughed quietly as she signed some papers.

"Let's just get out of here…" Gabriella said quietly, slowly making her way to the door with much help from Troy.

"Feel better soon Gabriella." He said before walking out.

Troy had helped her out to the car while Mrs. Montez gathered the rest of her things. Troy could tell that she was in much pain, probably because of her broken ribs, but there's nothing the doctors could really do but to just let them heal themselves.

Mrs. Montez finally made it out to the car and Troy got into the backseat, next to Gabriella.

He took her small hand in his as she rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted from the loss of sleep the night before.

"I'm never driving again." She mumbled.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Troy replied, smirking.

She yawned. "If I drive…you're coming with me." She responded, smirking.

His eyes widened, a fake look of fear on his face. She laughed but it quickly turned into a groan of pain.

"Just relax Brie, you'll be home in a bit." He cooed softly, trying his best to calm her.

Ms. Montez smiled in the front seat. Her little baby finally found a guy that she trusts enough to let him in her heart and that in itself was one hell of an accomplishment.


End file.
